The Liger, The Witch and The Apathetic Toad
by Derpina Doppelganger
Summary: ...atau 'Mengapa Markas Varia Hancur Kedua Kalinya dalam Seminggu'. Dilaporkan dengan tidak sukarela oleh Fran. Lihat 'characters' untuk pairing. No yaoi.


**Peringatan: **major spoiler chapter 398 plus author's self interpretation to explain why that character didn't appear in this fic. OOC, mungkin. Mainly Fran's POV. Ketidaksesuaian genre. Aaand… Xanxus' rich vocabulary.

**Timeline: **6-7 tahun kemudian. Tsuna sudah jadi Don! Horreee~

**Pairing: **obviously no yaoi in this fic, implicitly or not. See 'characters' above for further information. Or if you like surprise, just read ahead.

Normal. "Dialog." _Sound effect/emfasis/properti laporan/pikiran/istilah asing/Belphegor's exotic way of censoring._

* * *

Ketika pagi ini Tsuna memasuki ruang kerjanya, ia merasa ada yang salah. Sang Don Vongola ingat betul ia begadang semalaman menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang harus dikerjakannya sampai habis tak bersisa. Kebanyakan berisi tuntutan ganti rugi dan surat pembangunan ulang markas Varia yang hancur minggu lalu.

Tsuna merasa tumpukan berkas setinggi dada yang memenuhi lantainya hanyalah halusinasi karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Ya, pasti halusinasi—akan hilang setelah mengucek mata.

Kucek-kucek. Kedip. Tatap. Kucek-kedip-lirik. Kucek-melotot.

Sialan, kertas-kertas itu nyata. Menerima kekalahan, Tsuna membuka-buka berkas teratas, mencari tahu siapa yang membuat tumpukan _paperwork _ini. Ia berharap penyebabnya bukan Hibari, Mukuro atau _Guardiano_-nya yang lain.

"Hm… mengganggu ketertiban umum, perusakan properti pribadi dan publik, ganti rugi…"

_Tok tok_

"Masuk saja," kata Tsuna tanpa menoleh, lagipula pintu kantornya masih terbuka lebar.

_Tok. _"Tak mau," jawab suara datar.

Tsuna akhirnya menoleh juga. Ia mendapati Fran berdiri di ambang kantornya, mengetuk pintu dengan gulungan kertas. Si ilusionis muda tampak kurus, pipinya cekung dan matanya berkantung seolah tak tidur berhari-hari. Ada bekas tusukan dan noda makanan di topi kodoknya.

"F, Fran?" tanya Tsuna cemas. "Kau kenapa?"

Sebagai jawaban, Fran hanya menyodorkan gulungan kertas yang tadi dipakainya mengetuk pintu. "Si bulu hidung mencu—Levi lupa mengirim ini bersama berkas yang lain."

Tsuna menerimanya dengan agak ragu. "Da, daripada itu—kau kelihatan sakit, Fran!"

Mengabaikannya, ilusionis itu hanya membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan pergi. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia ambruk di lantai berkarpet.

"_Fran!_" Tsuna mendekatinya. Mata bocah itu terlihat tidak fokus.

"Aku lapar," gumamnya datar. "Beri aku makan, Vongola."

Tsuna segera memanggil salah satu gadis pelayan, menyuruhnya mengantar Fran ke dapur lalu menemui dokter.

"Vongola," panggil Fran sebelum ia dan si pelayan berbelok di ujung lorong. "Bos minta cuti dua minggu."

Tidak biasanya Xanxus minta cuti. Tsuna memutuskan akan mengabulkan permintaannya, menurutnya setiap orang pantas mendapatkan libur. Lagipula Varia sedang sepi misi.

Tsuna menutup pintu kantornya dan melirik malas ke arah berkas-berkas di lantai. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi dan membuka gulungan kertas dari Fran. Logo Varia menghiasi sampul depannya, di atas tulisan:

**LAPORAN  
**'Mengapa Varia Mansion Hancur Lagi Padahal Baru Seminggu Yang Lalu Dibangun-Ulang'

_Ditulis dengan tidak sukarela oleh Fran  
(Telah disensor dengan semestinya oleh Pangeran Belphegor)_

_Lampiran dari Lussuria;  
mencakup daftar pengungsi sementara  
(Tolong tampung mereka di markas Vongola)_

Tsuna mengerjapkan mata. Otaknya seolah berpusing di tengkoraknya, mencari kata makian yang pantas dalam bahasa Jepang, Italia, Inggris dan Swahili. Menggelengkan kepala, Tsuna memencet bel pelayan. Seorang gadis pelayan muncul di pintu beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ambilkan secangkir—tidak, seliter teh dengan ekstra gula. Dan obat sakit kepala," Tsuna memerintahkan. Si pelayan kembali tak lama kemudian dengan barang-barang pesanannya. Begitu ia menutup pintu kantor, Tsuna meminum tehnya banyak-banyak. Sang Don Vongola menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja dan menurunkan sandaran kursi.

"_Bloody hell_," ia mulai membaca laporan Fran.

* * *

**~The Liger, The Witch and The Apathetic Toad~**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

* * *

_Pengantar_

Awalnya adalah sepiring lasagna…

Tunggu, coret yang barusan itu. Awalnya adalah si banci berselera fesyen jelek itu dikirim ke Thailand. Bos yang temperamennya jelek tampaknya lupa kalau banci itu pasti nyangkut kalau sudah ke sana, tak kunjung pulang meski misi sudah selesai dari entah kapan.

Perlu dicatat bahwa cuma banci aneh itu yang bisa memasak sesuai temper—selera bos. Perlu dicatat juga bahwa bos yang kelaparan itu tidak aman untuk didekati.

Perlu dicatat juga kalau kastel ini baru dibangun ulang minggu lalu. Salahkan si bulu hidung mencu—Levi yang menggosongkan makan malam bos. Masih ingat, kan, Vongola?

Banci jel—Lussuria meminta koki pengganti ke markas Vongola pagi-pagi. Tapi yang datang malah Penyihir. Tampangnya saja cantik, tapi hasil masakannya membuat Bel-senpai harus dirawat inap. Dokter bilang senpai keracunan.

_Diracuni, _kataku.

Lussuria belum pulang, Bel-senpai di rumah sakit, Levi tidak bisa menulis laporan secara objektif. Jadi aku, satu-satunya petinggi Varia yang masih sehat secara fisik dan mental, yang harus menulis laporan ini.

Selamat membaca, Vongola. Ha. Ha. Ha.

.

.

.

_Selasa._

Lussuria pergi pagi-pagi. Untungnya banci itu sempat memasakkan sarapan buat bos dan kami bertiga (aku, Levi dan Bel-senpai). Menjelang siang, Penyihir datang. Dia wanita cantik bermata hijau, rambutnya panjang kemerahan dan hobinya memasak, karena itulah Lussuria memintanya jadi koki sementara Varia. Aku punya perasaan pernah ketemu dia entah di mana.

Levi terus menerus melirikinya. Bel-senpai bilang tak masalah selama dia bisa memasak sesuai standar seorang pangeran. Aku tak peduli, selama aku tidak kelaparan.

Bos hanya bilang, "ke dapur sana, perempuan."

Aku berani sumpah melihat pembuluh darah di dahi wanita itu menegang. Kukira dia bakal marah atau menceramahi bos yang selalu _sopan _terhadap siapa saja, tapi dia cuma tersenyum. Manis, lagi.

"Nantikan waktu makan siang, ya," katanya, kemudian ia mengurung diri di dapur.

Aku seharusnya mulai curiga saat staf-staf kami mengajukan permohonan cuti mendadak kepadaku dengan wajah bak penderita sembelit akut—biasanya Levi yang mengurus hal begini, tapi dia jarang meluluskan permohonan cuti, tidak seperti aku. Menurutku, semakin sedikit orang di markas Varia, semakin sedikit juga korban jiwa yang mungkin jatuh kalau bos... yah, apapun yang dilakukan bos sebagai pelampiasan murkanya selalu memakan korban jiwa. Dan euro. Banyak, banyak euro.

Waktu makan siang, Penyihir muncul membawa lasagna berbau enak. Ia membaginya jadi empat potong—satu potong lebih besar dari tiga yang lain. Rasanya lezat sekali. Namun belum semenit setelah Bel-senpai menghabiskan lasagna-nya, ia pingsan. Dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Tampang Levi jadi aneh, bulu hidungnya makin mencuat, kayaknya dia menahan muntah. Tapi Levi terus memakan lasagna sampai habis.

Aku sendiri baru makan dua suap saat Bel-senpai pingsan, jadi aku belum menyentuh makanan itu lagi. Lalu perutku seolah melilit, dipuntir dan dijungkirbalikkan. Mengandalkan gerak peristaltik, aku memuntahkan lasagna ke ujung taplak meja. Dan omong-omong, warnanya aneh. Ungu-hitam. Sama sekali tidak seperti campuran lasagna terkunyah dan asam lambung.

Aku ngeri telah memakan sesuatu yang ternyata bukan lasagna, tapi sisa lasagna di piringku masih utuh—masih lasagna. Dan di seberang meja, Levi akhirnya ambruk ke lantai. Belakangan aku tahu dia pakai properti Pengerasan elemen Petir buat melapisi dinding lambung dan ususnya, tapi apapun bahan tersembunyi di lasagna itu lebih kuat daripada mekanisme pertahanannya.

Di kepala meja, bos mengaum, "makanan apa ini, perempuan sial?" dan melempar piring ke lantai.

Penyihir sedari tadi hanya tersenyum di dekat pintu, tapi sekarang ia melompat ke atas meja membawa piring penuh sesuatu di dua tangannya. Ia berlari di sepanjang meja dan _mencampakkan piring-piring itu di wajah bos._

"Jaga mulutmu, pria tak tahu sopan santun!"

Begitu bos berdiri dari kursinya, aku buru-buru menyambar Bel-senpai yang tak sadarkan diri dan menghambur keluar ruang makan (Levi bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri). Kemudian aku ke rumah sakit, karena dokter kami sudah cuti, dan begitu sadar Bel-senpai bilang aku harus menulis laporan lengkap kepada Vongola soal ini. Sawada akan menolak menandatangani apapun kalau laporannya tidak lengkap.

Membeli roti lapis sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, karena aku tak mau makan masakan Penyihir lagi setelah ini. Tak mengenali kondisi ruang makan setelah delapan jam kutinggal pergi. Baik bos maupun Penyihir tak ada di sana, tapi aku mendengar keributan khas bos dari halaman belakang.

Levi bilang dapur terlihat seperti laboratorium percobaan terlarang. Tampaknya seluruh persediaan makanan di Varia sudah terkontaminasi zat entah apa.

Kuharap Lussuria meninggalkan nomor telepon pesan-antar restoran cepat saji.

.

.

.

_Rabu_

Penyihir memasak lagi. Kali ini cuma Levi yang sukarela memakan masakannya. Penyihir mencoba memaksaku makan juga, tapi aku berhasil kabur setelah melepas duplikat diriku berlarian ke seluruh kastel.

"Kalian Varia mungkin ahli dalam soal bunuh-membunuh, tapi kalian mudah sekali tumbang karena racun!" aku mendengar wanita itu berteriak saat mengejar salah satu duplikatku melalui tempatku bersembunyi. He, jadi yang benar dia ini koki cadangan kami atau melatih kami agar menumbuhkan perut-besi?

Menjelang siang, aku memutuskan menelepon restoran Cina dan memesan ayam kung pao (Levi memilih menumbuhkan perut-besi dan bos… yah, pokoknya aku masih sayang nyawa dengan tidak memberikan makanan di bawah standarnya). Aku menunggu tibanya pesanan di pintu depan—karena tak ada staf yang bisa kusuruh. Aku belum melihat bos sejak kemarin, tapi keributan masih terdengar samar-samar. Tampaknya bos dan Penyihir bertempur di kamar untuk perwira Awan, yang sampai hari ini selalu kosong posisinya.

"Permisiii…" kudengar seseorang di luar memencet bel. Dari dalam, aku membukakan pagar otomatis dan menyilakannya masuk via interkom. Pemuda pengantarnya murah senyum, walau senyumnya agak bergetar begitu melihat ukuran kastel Varia (dan juga kerusakan yang menghiasinya).

"Satu porsi ayam kung pao," katanya begitu aku membukakan pintu. Aku sedang merogoh kantong, mencari lembaran euro untuk membayar ketika beberapa hal terjadi begitu cepat.

Pertama, ledakan. Asalnya dari belakangku, jauh di belakang. Waktu kutengok ternyata ada lubang di langit-langit—dan sesuatu yang berbulu turun dari sana, lalu berderap dengan cepat ke arahku.

Itu Bester.

Kedua, aku memerhatikan noda ungu-hitam mengotori bulunya. Tampaknya ia melindungi bos dari lemparan masakan Penyihir. Mendadak Bester melompat—

—refleks, aku merunduk—

—dan liger itu menerkam ayam kung pao-ku dengan bunyi _haup _membahana. Juga termasuk si pemuda murah senyum dari restoran Cina yang masih memeganginya. Tamat sudah riwayat makan siangku.

"Ah, kucing nakal!"

Aku yang sedang meratapi ayamku mau tak mau menyingkir—Penyihir baru saja turun dari lubang di langit-langit dan melesat bak angin ke arahku. Ia melompat, aku merunduk, lalu tangannya menyambar surai Bester, mengguncang-guncang si liger hingga ia memuntahkan pemuda malang dari restoran Cina itu. Berlumur liur dari kepala sampai pinggang. Ayam kung pao-ku lenyap tak bersisa.

Setelahnya, Penyihir menghantamkan sepiring besar masakannya (darimana datangnya itu piring? Rasanya waktu dia turun piring itu tidak ada) ke wajah Bester, yang langsung pingsan.

"Serius deh," kata Penyihir sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau bahkan lebih susah diatur daripada Uri. Dan tuanmu jauh lebih kasar daripada Hayato." Ia mendadak menatapku.

"Oi, Fran. Bawa pemuda malang ini ke rumah sakit. Kau yang membuatnya datang ke sini, jadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas nyawanya."

"Merepotkan sekali peremp—oke, oke, baiklah..." aku yang berniat menolak tidak jadi karena ia memelototiku. Ia bahkan lebih seram daripada Dokuro-san kalau sedang di mode galak.

Mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Sebenarnya pemuda itu cuma sedikit lecet di sana-sini, tapi karena dokter Varia sedang cuti…

Aku terpaksa menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada pemuda itu kepada dokter rumah sakit ("Singa kami sedang bermain, dia datang bawa ayam. Begitulah.") dan mereka sudah berniat memanggil polisi atau pawang hewan liar ketika aku memberitahukan alamatku. Mendadak semua pegawai di sana bersikap manis padaku. Aku bahkan mendapat roti lapis gratis—yang berarti aku tak perlu makan malam di kastel.

Pulang membawa banyak makanan dari rumah sakit, bisa buat sarapan besok. Sempat melihat bos sedang memanjat menara tertinggi kastel—ia kelihatan senang sekali, seperti Bester kalau sedang mengejar mangsanya.

.

.

.

_Hari tiga._

Terbangun di pukul empat pagi untuk melihat _bos dan Penyihir bertempur di kaki tempat tidurku._ Kenapa sih mereka tidak membiarkan satu-satunya orang waras di sini beristirahat? Menghindari semburan pistol dan piring beterbangan, aku hanya sempat menyambar persediaan makanan dan buru-buru mengungsi ke kamar Levi. Kenapa kamar Levi? Karena kamarnya yang terdekat dengan punyaku dan masih ada penghuninya.

Namun ternyata penghuni yang kumaksud hanya berbaring dengan mata kosong terarah ke langit-langit. Aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya dengan segala cara (termasuk ilusi master menari hula sambil membawa nanas di kepala) tapi sama sekali tak ada reaksi. Bakal repot kalau aku harus menyeretnya ke rumah sakit—berat, soalnya. Kukira dia mati terkena kutukan _Avada Kedavra_, yang konon kondisi korbannya terlihat persis seperti Levi sekarang ini—bulu hidungnya makin mencuat, omong-omong—tetapi dadanya masih naik-turun; ia masih bernapas.

Suara-suara pertempuran meredup, tampaknya bos dan Penyihir pindah ke tempat lain. Aku heran mereka bisa bertempur non-stop begitu, padahal bos tidak makan apa-apa sejak lasagna laknat kemarin. Tapi bos jelas terlihat senang, yang jauh lebih baik daripada bos yang tidak senang walau kekuatan destruktifnya sama besar.

Setelah menghabiskan persediaan makanan, aku keluar mencari sumber keributan demi kelengkapan laporanku. Kutemukan bekas pertempuran yang masih baru di ruang rapat satu lantai di atas kamar Levi. Bermacam-macam piring berserakan di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Meja bufet dari Inggris berusia tiga abad sudah hancur. Kandelir Perancis lepas dari kawatnya di langit-langit dan sekarang tergantung menyedihkan di lubang besar di dinding. Aku berniat menuliskan lebih banyak kerusakan lagi, tetapi bos muncul di hadapanku.

"Masih hidup kau rupanya, kodok," panggilnya—entah mengapa aku merasa sebenarnya bos berbicara pada topiku, bukan kepadaku. "Lihat perempuan sial itu, tidak?"

Aku menggeleng. Bos tampak lebih kurus, pakaiannya masih sama dengan kemarin. Tapi matanya yang merah berkilau senang—sesuatu yang aku tak tahu berarti baik atau buruk bagiku dan bagi kastel ini.

"Sana lacak dia," perintah bos. Untung aku sempat makan tadi. Mengirim api Kabut ke seluruh kastel menghabiskan lumayan banyak energi—terutama setelah terbangun di pagi buta oleh sepasang maniak tempur.

"Sampah-sampah temanmu itu ke mana?"

"Bel-senpai di rumah sakit. Keracunan," jawabku. "Levi di kamar, kelihatannya sih tidur dengan mata terbuka. Nanti kutelepon rumah sakit biar dia dibawa pergi."

"Heh," bos terkekeh, suaranya serak. "Lebih baik cepat singkirkan dia."

Aku merasakan api Badai dalam jumlah besar di salah satu menara. Kuberitahu bos akan penemuanku.

"Perempuan itu tak akan bisa lari lagi kali ini…" kata bos senang sambil berlalu pergi.

Tawanya masih terdengar saat aku kembali turun ke kamar Levi untuk menelepon rumah sakit, minta dikirimkan ambulans. Kuseret Levi sampai pintu depan, aku tak mau paramedis yang berniat menolong malah kembali naik tandu gara-gara terkena peluru atau piring nyasar. Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang, menaikkan Levi ke tandu dan perutku bergolak—

.

.

.

_Hari empat_

Aku terbangun di rumah sakit. Dokter bilang apapun yang kumakan sudah busuk total—aneh karena aku ingat betul dari rumah sakit inilah aku mendapatkan makanan itu, dan semuanya jelas masih _fresh_. Untungnya aku langsung boleh pulang; aku masih ingat akan laporan yang harus kutulis.

Aku tak tahu apakah Penyihir sempat menyentuh makananku kemarin, aku cuma tahu dialah yang harus disalahkan atas sakit perutku. Dan dokter bilang satu-satunya kemajuan yang mereka dapat dari Levi hanya matanya yang berhasil terpejam. Bel-senpai sudah sadar, tapi menurut dokter organ pencernaannya mengalami _disintegrasi_. Sungguh ironis mengingat itu adalah properti elemennya.

Aku sudah dua kali berjalan melewati markas sewaktu aku mengenali cupid air mancur kesayangan Lussuria yang sudah terbenam terbalik di tanah dengan kaki di atas. Kastel kami sudah rontok setengahnya—pantas aku tak mengenalinya. Aku bisa melihat setengah kamarku dari jalanan, tempat tidurku hancur total. Tirai sutra merah marun menyangkut di rangka besi yang mencuat dari kolom-kolom patah, berasal dari kamar Bel-senpai. Dari empat menara yang ada, hanya menara tertinggi yang masih berdiri. Itu pun atapnya berlubang besar.

Aku sungguh menyesal tak bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga kastel kami bisa rontok begitu. Maafkan aku, Vongola. Tapi apa yang kutemukan di taman belakang—atau bekas taman belakang lebih tepatnya—bisa memberi sedikit gambaran.

Bos dan Penyihir berdiri berhadapan, berjarak sekitar tiga meter. Ada Bester dan beberapa kalajengking dengan api merah—dari elemen Badai—di sisi masing-masing masternya. Dan bos sedang tertawa.

"Mengagumkan! Kau—wanita yang mengagumkan!" aku sungguh tak salah dengar, bos menyebut Penyihir sebagai wanita, dan nadanya pun cukup sopan.

"Sudah kubilang," Penyihir terdengar anggun, "kalau cinta itu kekuatan terbesar di dunia."

"Kalau cinta bisa membuat apapun yang kausentuh beracun, harus kukatakan aku setuju!"

"Apapun yang menghalangi cintaku," Penyihir mengangkat tangan malas-malasan, "akan kuhancurkan. Batu, beton, besi—apapun tak akan berdaya di hadapanku."

Saat itu aku baru sadar Penyihir-lah yang membuat kastel kami rontok setengahnya. Belakangan aku menemukan bagian dinding yang terbelah mengeluarkan asap ungu-merah—seperti _meleleh_. Begitu juga dengan benda-benda lainnya.

"Dan kalian Varia," kata Penyihir lagi, "kalian semua berperut lemah. Apa jadinya kalau ada yang berhasil menyusupkan racun di sarapan kalian? Sejauh ini cuma Mr. Levi yang bertahan paling lama memakan _Poison Cooking_-ku. Yang lainnya akan tewas dalam hitungan detik."

Bos jelas tidak senang diberitahu anak buahnya lebih unggul darinya dalam suatu hal. Aku sudah mengira bos akan meledakkan sesemakan—_tolong jangan tempatku bersembunyi_—tetapi ia hanya mengembalikan Bester ke boks dan mendekati Penyihir.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tak cukup kuat untuk masakanmu?" tantang bos.

_Bos, tolong jangan tantang Penyihir itu. Siapa yang akan memimpin Varia kalau kau tak ada? Biar saja Levi yang memakannya, dia sudah punya perut-besi!_

Wanita itu jelas senang mendapatkan penantang, dilihat dari ekspresinya. Kalajengking-kalajengking di sekitarnya kembali ke boks. "Aku tak tahu. Aku belum pernah melihatmu memakannya. Mau coba?"

"Beri aku racunmu yang paling mematikan, Poison Scorpion."

Vongola, aku sekarang sadar betapa _sayang_nya kau pada Varia sampai mengirim Poison Scorpion jadi koki sementara kami. Pantas aku merasa pernah ketemu—pasti aku melihatnya waktu upacara pengangkatan Vongola Decimo. Waktu itu dia pakai _goggle _sepanjang upacara—kudengar karena Gokudera Hayato selalu pingsan melihat wajahnya; trauma, mungkin?

Penyihir itu—Poison Scorpion Bianchi—mengeluarkan sepiring lasagna persis seperti yang ia buat dua hari lalu. Mataku yang terlatih bisa melihat api elemen Badai kecil-kecil di seluruh permukaannya. Tampaknya, selain racun betulan, api Badai itu akan merusak apapun yang mengenainya. Dan itu yang akan dimakan bos.

"Ini _Suicidal Bites_, resepku yang bekerja begitu cepat tanpa rasa sakit sehingga dalam sekejap mata kau sudah di seberang sana," Bianchi menjelaskan. "Nah, _bon appetit_."

Bos melahap bulat-bulat lasagna yang tidak kecil itu dalam sekali telan. Selama beberapa saat ia cuma berdiri mematung dengan mata terpejam, tangan palsunya di lambung. Bos bisa menetralisir api Badai dengan properti Harmoni Langitnya, tapi apakah bos bisa bertahan dari racun dalam komposisi lasagna Bianchi? Rasanya lama sekali bos berdiri di situ...

Aku menghembuskan napas lega ketika bos membuka mata. Dan nyaris memekik kaget ketika bos menyambar Bianchi dan _ushishishishi ushishi ushishishi_. Setelah itu bos _ushishishi _Bianchi dan _ushishishishi ushishishi_. Bianchi melepaskan dirinya dari bos, kemudian _ushishishi ushishishi _pada _ushishishi _bos.

Aku pusing. Sepertinya pembuluh darah di hidungku berdentum-dentum mau pecah. Tapi aku masih harus menulis laporan buat Vongola, jadi aku bertahan di sesemakan.

Sekarang keduanya berguling di tanah, bersuara seperti kucing kawin—ah, pokoknya kurang lebih terdengar seperti kucing kawin. Aku tak berani melihat lagi karena adegan yang terakhir kulihat bos _ushishishishi ushishishishishi ushishishi _Bianchi. Kurasa mimisanku tak akan berhenti sampai aku bisa melupakan adegan itu. Untung tak lama kemudian mereka pergi, tampaknya melanjutkan aktivitas mereka di tempat lain yang masih utuh.

Tampaknya sampai di sini saja laporanku. Sekarang aku harus ke rumah sakit karena Bel-senpai ingin mengeceknya sebelum diberikan pada Vongola.

_~Fran  
(sensor oleh Pangeran Belphegor)_

_._

_._

_._

_Lampiran _(oleh Lussuria)

Cinta itu datang bagaikan badai, Tsu-chan, seperti pepatah yang kudengar dari hembus angin laut samudra-samudra timur. Rumahmu di sana kan, Tsu-chan, jadi pasti kau tahu soal ini~

Pastilah takdir saat aku mendatangi mansion Vongola dan disambut oleh Hayato-chan. Tangan kananmu itu langsung menyarankan Bianchi-chan menggantikanku jadi koki Varia. Dan begitu aku melihat gadis ini… oh, aku langsung tahu ia akan cocok dengan Xanxus-san. Varia butuh lebih banyak estrogen di sini, Tsu-chan.

Aku tiba bersamaan dengan Fran-chan di rumah sakit tempat Bel-chan dirawat. Levi sudah sembuh dan kusuruh untuk mengirim berkas-berkas yang harus kau tandatangani malam ini juga. Anak-anak buah yang kubawa ke Thailand sekarang terlantar tanpa atap, karena itu kuharap kau mau menampung mereka sementara di mansion Vongola. Daftar nama mereka ada di belakang lembar ini.

Dari laporan Fran-chan, tampaknya hubungan Bianchi-chan dan Xanxus-san sudah melompati banyak, banyak level (sayang sekali Bel-chan bersikeras menyensor laporannya, padahal itu bagian yang paling menarik). Aku menelepon Xanxus-san untuk mengabarkan kepulanganku, dan dia bilang akan cuti selama dua minggu. Kutitipkan pesanku pada Fran-chan soal cuti itu~

Tsu-chan, racun itu mematikan. Badai itu menghancurkan. Tapi padukan keduanya dan kau dapatkan cinta dalam satu paket. Aih~

Oh, dan beri selamat pada Hayato-chan atas bertambahnya anggota keluarga Hayato-chan. _Arrivederci_~

* * *

Tsuna tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Awalnya ia marah, namun perasaan geli, takjub dan kaget bergantian muncul sepanjang ia menekuni laporan aneh Fran. Dan setelah membaca lampiran, ia ragu antara ingin mengamuk pada Lussuria atau malah menaikkan gajinya.

Tapi ia lebih bingung lagi bagaimana menyampaikan pada Gokudera kalau kakaknya dan Xanxus… ah, istilah _pacaran _terlalu polos untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka yang cenderung destruktif. Namun entah bagaimana ia terbebas dari kewajiban itu.

"Juudaime!" kepala perak Gokudera muncul di celah pintu. "Boleh masuk?"

"Ah, ya, masuk saja." Tsuna menghindari tatapan sahabatnya. Ia terjepit antara tertawa atau memasang wajah prihatin. Dua-duanya sama-sama salah—dan menurut Lussuria, Gokudera-lah yang menyarankan Bianchi jadi koki sementara Varia.

"Tahu tidak, Juudaime, aku tadi ketemu si Fran di dapur," kata Gokudera tiba-tiba. "Lalu ia menjabat tanganku dan berkata 'selamat' dengan wajah datar begini," ia meniru ekspresi datar khas Fran.

"Pfft...!" tawa Tsuna menyembur sedikit.

Untunglah Gokudera tidak sadar Tsuna bukan menertawai leluconnya. "Waktu kutanya itu selamat untuk apa, dia bilang Juudaime tahu alasannya."

Tsuna memasang wajah serius dan menelan tawanya bulat-bulat. Sang Don Vongola yang bisa mengendalikan jalannya negosiasi bisnis hanya dengan ketukan jari kini terdiam seribu bahasa. Kebingungannya yang sempat hilang kembali dalam intensitas ganda.

"Ah, uh… begini…"

"Tsuna…!"

Kyoko dan Haru menghambur masuk kantor. Keduanya tampak luar biasa senang. Haru mengacungkan ponselnya.

"Bianchi-nee… Bianchi-nee menikah!" ia berseru.

Tsuna kaget, jelas tahu hubungan Bianchi dan bos Varia itu belum naik ke level pelaminan di laporan Fran. "Apa—"

Namun Gokudera lebih kaget. "UAPAH!" semburnya sambil menyambar ponsel Haru.

"Hei, tidak sopan!" Haru berusaha menyambar balik ponselnya, sehingga sekarang ia dan Gokudera tarik-menarik ponsel—yang tentu saja akhirnya dimenangkan oleh _il_ _Guardiano_.

"Kyoko…" Tsuna berpaling kepada satu-satunya orang yang bisa dimintai penjelasan.

"Ah, Tsu-kun," Kyoko mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Bianchi-nee mengirim ini padaku dan Haru-chan."

Di ponsel Kyoko tampak wajah Bianchi memenuhi layar, tersenyum lebar. Setengah wajahnya tertutup tangan, di mana cincin permata merah darah menghiasi jari manisnya.

"Sepertinya kawin lari, ia tidak memberitahu siapa suaminya tapi dia seseorang yang Tsu-kun kenal," Kyoko menjelaskan. "Sekarang dia dan suaminya ada di pedalaman Afrika. Bianchi-nee bilang suaminya mengagumi kucing-kucing besar."

Tsuna melirik Gokudera, yang sekarang mulai memutilasi rokoknya sambil menjeritkan umpatan dalam enam bahasa yang diketahuinya. Sebagai sahabat, ia merasa tak enak menutupi rahasaia penting darinya.

"Gokudera-kun," ia menuntun tangan kanannya menuju kursinya sendiri. Tsuna menuangkan teh untuknya, "buat dirimu nyaman di sini. Ini," ia memberikan laporan Fran kepadanya, "akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kyoko-chan, Haru," Tsuna mengangguk pada kedua wanita, memberi isyarat untuk meninggalkan Gokudera sendirian di kantornya.

Setengah jam kemudian, lolongan miris menyedihkan membahana dari kantor Don Vongola dan Gokudera Hayato terpaksa puasa bicara selama tiga hari untuk mengistirahatkan pita suaranya.


End file.
